eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5321 (25 July 2016)
Synopsis Johnny tells Linda that he’s going to the police with Ben, who’s changing his statement. Linda admits to Johnny that she’s worried about him getting involved – Paul’s killers are still out there. Louise tries to persuade a despondent Ben that he should try and get some fresh air. Louise suggests to Phil that she help out at The Arches – he and Ben both aren’t well enough to be there. Phil agrees and hands over the keys. Ben struggles to stay composed as he overhears Phil tell Louise that he thinks Ben will be back on his feet in the next week. At the Mitchell’s, Ben tells Johnny that he’s not going to the police. When Johnny questions whether it’s because of Phil, Ben reminds Johnny that Phil will never accept his sexuality. Johnny takes Ben to the Cokers’, to show him the array of flowers that have been left in Paul’s memory. Johnny suggests to Ben that if holding Ben’s hand was the last thing that Paul did – wouldn’t he want people to know about it? Working alone in The Arches, Louise takes a call; it’s clearly a difficult customer and Louise wonders what she’s letting herself in for. Johnny tells Linda that Ben wants to change his statement in the Vic, so that Phil isn’t present; Linda’s clearly concerned. In the Vic living room, Ben tells DC Rice that he and Paul weren’t attacked in a mugging – it was a homophobic hate crime that stemmed from Ben and Paul holding hands. DC Rice tells Ben that he’s done the right thing and informs him that they are pursuing a few leads. Linda watches on as Ben sobs to Johnny that he just wants Paul back. Ben tells Johnny that Pam and Les deserve to know what really happened. Louise finds Jay and claims that she needs his help – working at The Arches is turning out to be a nightmare. Jay initially refuses, but when Louise reminds him that Ben needs his help, he relents. Ben and Johnny head to the funeral parlour; Ben tells Les the truth – he and Paul were the victims of a homophobic attack. Les thanks Ben and announces that he’ll let Pam know. Later, Ben finds Johnny and tells him that DC Rice has called – they have a suspect in custody and Ben needs to ID him; Johnny offers to go with him. Phil gets a call from an Arches customer, claiming that they spoke to Jay. Louise admits that Jay is helping out – Phil is firm that he wants nothing to do with Jay. As Ben emerges from the police station, he tells Johnny that he didn’t recognise any of the men he was shown in the ID parade. As one of the men from the parade emerges, he climbs into a car. Ben reels – telling Johnny the driver is one of the men that went after Paul. As Johnny takes a photo of the car’s registration, Ben is rooted to the spot in shock… Lee struggles when Whitney keenly reads him ideas from a baby name book. Mick accuses Lee of avoiding him all weekend and states that he wants to understand what’s going on in his head. Lee tells Mick to lay off – he needs some time to think. On Buster’s stall, Mick asks for Buster’s assistance in reminding Lee of all the good things about becoming a father. Buster and Mick try their hand at talking to Lee about the positives of fatherhood, but they run out of steam. As Lee goes to leave the stall, Mick chases him and assures Lee that despite the inevitable fears, everything changes when you see your baby for the first time. When the family present Lee with an expectant dad’s survival guide, he can’t help but express that it’s hit him how huge the situation is. Alone in his bedroom, Lee reads a leaflet about abortion. Belinda tells Stacey and Kyle that she’s doing a one-day pop-up for her new beauty salon; Elysium. Stacey questions whether Belinda’s aiming for the right market –but Belinda claims that Walford is crying out for glamour. Out on Bridge Street, Belinda approaches Kathy and suggests she visit the Elysium pop up – Kathy’s affronted that Belinda thinks she needs help to look better. Belinda strops home, claiming that her day has been a disaster. Kyle claims that he saw some of her interactions with her potential customers and suggests that she take on board a softer approach. Belinda’s unsure when Stacey and Kyle mention freebies but is given food for thought when they claim they’ll help and that it’ll draw people in. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes